The goal of the Washington University (WU) TL1 Training Program is to develop a professional translational workforce through mentored clinical and translational research (CTR) experiences, competency-based coursework, and personalized training for predoctoral trainees and postdoctoral fellows. Trainees are drawn from diverse disciplines at WU and our Institute of Clinical and Translational Science (ICTS) partners - University of Missouri-Columbia, Saint Louis University, St. Louis College of Pharmacy, and Goldfarb School of Nursing. We are requesting support for 10 predocs and 10 postdocs for 1-3 years. To enhance our highly successful TL1, we propose the following Aims: 1. Promote translational science workforce development by providing outstanding predoctoral and post-doctoral clinical and T1-T4 translational research training. WORKFORCE DEVELOPMENT 2. Develop tailored learning opportunities for trainees interested in T1-T4 CTR and diversify programmatic opportunities to include an emphasis on interdisciplinary professional skill training. We will provide competency-based, individualized development plans, online (on-demand) coursework, externships, and community engagement opportunities for trainees from multiple disciplines. New externships in dissemination and implementation, entrepreneurship, innovation, and commercialization will diversify TL1 programmatic opportunities. INTEGRATION 3. Implement innovative methods for tracking and evaluation of TL1 programs, trainees, and alumna and use this data for program improvement and to measure the changing culture of ICTS research teams. We will implement the TL1 Evaluation Logic Model, a tool-based analytic approach, to evaluate engagement in, understanding of, and satisfaction with programmatic offerings. METHODS & PROCESSES 4. Increase interactions between the TL1 faculty, trainees, and fellows with stakeholders, other ICTS functions, ICTS partners, and CTSA hubs. We will leverage resources, share best practices, and create learning communities across disciplines to foster patient and community-centered translational research and training at local, regional, and national levels. COLLABORATION & ENGAGEMENT 5. Provide high-quality, comprehensive informatics training. Through the new WU Institute for Informatics and our ICTS partners, we will offer new courses, certificates and degree programs in Informatics. We will integrate informatics methods, tools, and skills into all of our courses and training programs. INFORMATICS Completion of these aims will result in increased numbers of diverse, well-trained investigators who will lead multidisciplinary teams. Consistent with national CTSA goals, successful completion of our goals will expand the workforce of MDs, PhDs, MD/PhDs, and DVMs equipped with high-quality CTR training that can advance discovery science through the translational spectrum to improve human health.